Wicked
by GunayG
Summary: The silence was deafening. I thought in my room, trying to get myself together. I closed my eyes but all I could see was him. I've only seen him 65 minutes ago but I knew I wanted him. I wanted him beg for mercy as my fingers get tighter and tighter on his throat. I wanted to hurt him.
1. Introduction

_The silence was deafening_. I thought in my room, trying to get myself together. I closed my eyes but all I could see was _him_. I've only seen him 65 minutes ago but I knew I wanted him. I wanted him beg for mercy as my fingers get tighter and tighter on his throat. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to taste his blood. I want to rape him and get him pregnant with my baby so he has to Mary Me. I'm not supposed to feel this way but the thought of him crying and begging was too sweet to resist. I want rip open ribcages of everyone that even thinks about getting close to him.

I wanted to protect him from everything and everyone. Everyone that isn't me. He had beautiful yellow eyes. Eyes that none else has. None Alpha I've seen has that colour of eyes. They usually have hazel or purple eyes but he has yellow eyes. He looked like he hated everybody. That's my boy. It'll just be easier for me. Easier for me to be the only person he loves.


	2. The lord

Levi got up in the middle of the night not knowing why he was so tired. He felt like he had just gotten in bed. He opened his eyes to see Kenny standing right next to his bed. He didn't say anything just threw a file at Levi and went out. Levi opened the file to see a picture. A guy from his school. There was a note on the back of the picture. Type 1. That meant that he has to suffocate him. He got up and got dressed. Levi look genuinely scary. And if it were anyone but Kenny that woke him up, they would be dead before they even got a chance to explain themselves. He opened the door, dressed in tight black cloths

"when." Levi asked. Well more like ordered.

"A week ago."

"Nice. And I'm guessing I only have a day left?"

"More like hour and a half." Kenny got up after saying that. Levi looked both angry and satisfied at the same time. He drank some water, putted his gloves and left.

Kenny was the only family Levi had. They were Assassin's Corps. They knew every assassin ever. If you wanted someone dead coming to them was the best option. And they only worked with the best of the best. He didn't take his phone or car with him so levi had to ran to school, hack the sistem and leave no clues. God the things he has to do because of Kenny. If Kenny had told levi that a day before he wouldn't have to get back in school. Levi hated that place./p

Eren was in the school with Armin. Armin wanted to take his books because he thinks there will be a surprise test. They were supposed to have a sleepover with Mikasa but Armin had a text saying there was a surprise test tomorrow. They didn't know who it was but they knew how to get the nerd moving. They walked towards the lockers only to find someone with a hoodie waiting them. They didn't know what to do at first but then Eren noticed a rope on the mysterious guys hands and immediately knew who that was. His codename was Lord and he was a assassin since he was 5 years old. And has been through training since he was 3. Or at least that's what the legends says. Eren pulled Armin to his back. The moody teenager was gone. He look completely different now. He looked just as intimidating. He saw a spark in the dark. Lord's eyes were shining and he shooter a smile. They stare eachother for a while but then the Lord took a step back and threw the rope away. Eren immediately knew he was in trouble. You could see fear in Eren's eyes as he look into his opponent. Lord sent a blade so fast Eren saw it just as it cut Armin's hair. That meant Armin was Lord's target and it was also a warning to Eren to stay away. Lord was expecting to see them piss themselves. But the taller guy looked angry and he looked like he was about to jump on The Lord. Just hearing they were his target people would kill themselves so they would go an easy death. Eren took a step forward letting a flickering light from outside hit his face. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Lord took a step back. Then another. And another untill he disappeared. Eren was shocked as the Lord just left only by seeing his face. That was not his thing. He turned around to see Armin on the ground, bleeding. Eren froze as he reached out Armin. Was he dead? Why wasn't he answering?


End file.
